As network operators and service providers strive to provide new or improved services and/or assets to users, network demands for data may correspondingly increase in a significant manner. As a result, network operators and service providers must confront a host of challenges to ensure that quality of service (QOS), including high data rates and low latency, and other performance metrics are maintained.